


Scene At Dawn: Prologue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Another short vignette, set just before (and hopefully illuminating) the events inScene At Dawn.  Pre-Admin., pre-slash.





	Scene At Dawn: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: sequel/prequel to 'Scene At Dawn'  


* * *

swish-thunk. swish-thunk. The sleet driving in makes driving out nearly impossible, but sometimes impossible’s a necessity. Sitting in the driver’s seat of his ‘93 Dodge Dart heading toward the hotel to meet the others, he doesn’t need to glance over at the man in the passenger seat. He knows from experience the other man’s tie will be loose, his dark hair slightly mussed, and he will have his rimless glasses on as he makes notes on his laptop. This is not the first late-night car-write they’ve done, though admittedly the Virginia winter is a little harsh this year. Third straight day of nasty frigidity, and the campaign trail makes it even more miserable. Polish the silver, polish the gilt words; and now he does look over at his driving companion. Returning his eyes to the road, he is unprepared for the solid pavement which had been reliably whooshing beneath his tires to be replaced with nothingness—no traction, wild spinning, oh god, there’s a pole up there—


End file.
